Sol Negro
by Liebhearth Rose
Summary: Un sol negro no es mas que un agujero negro, un ente que atrae y consume todo a su alrededor, convirtiendo en algo incomprensible ¿Acaso eso no es también un milagro justo como todo lo que nace después de un gran sufrimiento? En el momento mas critico en su vida personal Sinbad no puede dejar de pensar en estas palabras. SinbadxFem!Judal.Fem!Aladdin.Fem!Alibaba. Leer advertencias.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer:Los personajes, algunos lugares y objetos no son míos, si no, de su respectivo autor y dueño.

Fandom: Magi: El Reino de la Magia de Shinobu Ohtaka

Advertencias: Escenas explícitas de muerte (asesinatos, accidentes, etc.) y sexo (Relaciones ente cónyuges, amantes y violación) . Posible Yaoi (ChicoxChico); posible Yuri (ChicaxChica). El tema principal será hetero.

Parejas: SinbadxFem!Judal(Principal). HarkuryuuxMorgiana. KouenxFem!Alibaba(referencia y mención). Fem!JudalxFem!Aladdin(Bromance)

Notas: Es la primera historia que termino de organizar mis ideas para subirla de este fandom, he convertido a todos los magis existentes hasta ahora -basandome en el manga- en mujeres, como había sido la versión original y a algunos otros para hacerlos encajar. No le he cambiado el nombre a nadie, sea por mi desidia o por que así es mas fácil de identificarlos, los deje así como son originalmente. También pongo en advertencia que habrán muchos spoilers de el Manga de Magi como el de Sinbad. Si no les gustaría esto les pido que no lean, yo se que no es lindo de pronto arruinar una buena historia por algo como esto.

Cuando el texto este en cursiva será el relato de Sinbad quien es el protagonista principal.

Espero les guste.

 **Sol negro**

 _ **(Prologo)**_

Milagro

 _Ella era justo como un frío sol negro, sus pasos al caminar dejaban helados a todos, uno, con solo ver el contornear de sus caderas, podía saber el porque nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente, uno tendría que enfrentarse a esa mujer como ultima opción o en un acto muy desesperado._

 _Pero, ahora, no se que pensar._

 _"un sol negro no es mas que un agujero negro, es el resultado de la muerte de una gran estrella que termino por consumir todo a su alrededor, llego a obtener tanto poder que colapso en si misma e invirtió el ciclo, siguiendo su misma norma, es un misterio que roba y consume todo para convertirlo en algo mas haya de lo que los humanos podemos comprender, algo como eso ¿no es a caso un milagro igual que todo aquello que nace después de un gran sufrimiento?"_

 _Esa niña, jamas pensé que una gran sabiduría se desprendería de la pequeña Aladdin que ahora lucía sus fragantes y muy frescos 15 años con una silueta y un cuerpo que para quedarse corto y mantener el recato se podría describir como simplemente bello, se había vuelto una señorita del todo hermosa. Ahora, con esas palabras anteriores, rondando mi cabeza, mi mente se ha metido en un dilema aun mayor que el como resolver las anomalías del mundo. Aunque muchos conflictos con mujeres he tenido jamas había enfrentado algo tan difícil como esto_

 _Judal, siempre cubierta con ese manto de oscuridad, aun me cuesta asimilar que fue mi culpa desde un principio el confiar en ella, ahora, Aladdin, la mas joven magi de cabellos azules viene diciendo estas cosas, ¿No es acaso lo que siempre había intentado detener? La propagación de la depravación en el mundo, aquel mundo que nos mostró a todos los grandes soberanos de este mismo, este mundo que su propio padre creo. Palabras como "ya no se si estar en la depravación sea algo completamente malo" y "el destino no es mas que una ficción que se desprende de nuestra mente, tomando caminos diferentes siendo conformado por la esperanza y convicción de las personas"._

 _Todo eso suena a una burla a las vidas que se han perdido al paso de los años, de las vidas que he visto partir y que se han perdido por mi culpa._

 _Pero es cierto me es imposible el negar lo que decía la menor con la palabra "milagro" de por medio en referencia a Judal y que no haya estado mas de acuerdo cuando a mi mente regreso la imagen de ella en aquel vestido medio sacerdotal tan al estilo de su antigua natal Kou en esa escala de rojos con negro que uso en la ceremonia de compromiso aquella tarde. Había rechazado todos y cada uno de los vestidos enviados exclusivamente para ella para ese momento, desde aquellos con mas bellos encajes y joyas, hasta los mas finos en costura y confección. Al final, ella, con su magia, había hecho sus trajes, tan orientales como tan de las islas del sur._

 _Me es imposible el explicar con exactitud cada detalle de aquel vestuario tan extraordinario en ese color tan inusual, pero sin dudar, las rosas rojas y los crisantemos blancos enmarcaban ese rostro tan dulce y frío que pude jurar que por un instante el corazón se me había helado con la brisa que sus ojos me mandaban en un parpadear._

 _"si es que acaso ni siquiera puedo decidir que reside de mi vida por lo menos luchare por dejar marca en ella" eso me dijo y yo no le dije nada al respecto, jamas quise hacerla mi esclava, ni mucho menos el arrebatarle el derecho a elegir, aunque este estuviera limitado por su bien._

 _Sus manos estaban entre lazadas justo arriba de su vientre ya un poco abultado de 3 meses, este se disimulaba por el cinto grueso de encajes dorados que envolvían su tallo, justo debajo de sus pechos dejando la ropa holgada que terminaba casi por los muslos y empezaba una intrincada sucesión de faldones, pero, no había necesidad de esto, el mundo entero ya sabia de su situación, el embarazo era noticia y gloria en Sindria, y, un chisme con ventajas y desventajas en el mundo, ese traje que llevaba aquel día me recuerda ahora a los que usaba de tan pequeña, ahora se que era esa niña, que fue esa muchacha y ahora es esta mujer. Aquella que se llevo la vida de tantas personas preciadas para mi y tantos aliados, aquella que, siendo usada por ordenes de aquellos, a quienes mas deseaba destruir, había arrebatado madres a sus hijos e hijos a sus madres, esposo y hermanos, amigos y compañeros, había sido ella quien les había reducido a cenizas._

 _Pero su rostro siempre cubierto, como todos los sacerdotes de All Thamen._

 _¿Como no logre identificar esos ojos antes? Antes de que entrara en mi cama, antes de tomarla como mujer, antes de enamorarme de ella a pesar de el abrumador dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos rojos que traía debajo de la sombra difuminada de sus párpados._

El hombre se tapo el rostro com ambas manos, ocultando lo, estaba en su oficina principal donde atendía todo tipo de papeleo y algunas reuniones privadas con sus generales o dignatarios de algunos lugares al igual que comerciantes, sus brazos descansaban sobre su escritorio de madera oscura sosteniendo se sobre sus codos, ocultaba el rostro de esta manera en la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar por las ya muy altas horas de la noche y la ausencia de la luz de las velas o lamparas. Se enderezo de su lugar y froto su rostro con pesadez y cansancio con sus manos, pronto estas terminaron masacrando le las sienes y pronto viajaron con los mismos pesados movimiento al puente de la nariz, juntando ambas como si quisiera enfocar mejor algún punto perdido en la mesa, la mesa raramente ordenada, hacia mucho rato que había terminado todos los papeles que tenia que atender hoy, pero, no quería volver a alguna habitación de invitados como lo había estado haciendo y tampoco encontraba el valor para enfrentar a Judal.

Medio reino la quería muerta, quería y reclamaba el que apenas diera a luz se le pusiera la máxima condena.

La otra le mandaba al exilio.

Mas piadoso sin duda pero tampoco menos doloroso para el.

Su cabeza dolía como nunca y su corazón por igual, por las nuevas y viejas cicatrices que ahora escocían en si, debía de admitir que se sentía herido, completamente devastado por todo pero aun así, se sentía aliviado, ella fue quien le dijo, le dijo la verdad, cosa que jamas había hecho, no sin una doble intención, lo había meditado toda esa semana, pero no encontraba nada, quizás su juicio estaba nublado por sus sentimientos. Ella con esta confesión podría el lograr alejarse de Sindria sin duda, como tanto había deseado al principio de su estadía, pero sabe que jamas se le dejaría salir del territorio con el niño. Era su hijo y no lo alejarían de el, era el rey después de todo y el chico jamas estaría seguro fuera de la muralla mágica que protegía la isla anhelaba que fuese varón, y aun así, Sinbad, el gran rey de los 7 mares sabia que si su mujer decidiera irse y llevarse al niño con ella tampoco podría hacer mucho por detenerla, ya no, ya no era una niña.

Aun que ella perdiéndolo todo de nuevo y Sinbad no podía el imaginar que el llanto de aquella noche, la noche en la que le dijo quien era ella en verdad, fuese una mentira, fuesen las hormonas o un verdadero sentimiento de arrepentimiento le rogó, la orgullosa mago oscura, la cual jamás había bajado la cabeza incluso cuando estaba frente a la muerte le rogó que no le alejara de su hijo apenas naciera, le pidió una prórroga de al menos tres meses para que así, aún que sea por unos instantes, su hijo sintiera a su madre y no se olvidara de su calor. No pensaba en su vida, el creía que ella, ya con las fuerzas recuperadas podría librarse de eso pero estaba ese inquietante sentimiento de que la mujer ya había aceptado el destino de morir en estas tierras tan lejanas a lo que era su hogar, su es que podría llamar así a lo que es, aun en tan arduas situaciones, el Imperio Kou.

Él. Sentido y aturdido no le respondió, le había dejando llorando en la habitación real y no le había visto, hacia ya una semana y pocos días que no le había visto y no había ido a la habitación, a su habitación. 10 días en total. Judal tenía 7 meses ya de embarazo, su estado era frágil le habían dicho desde un principio y su salud no iba a mejorar con el tiempo, a lo contrario, estaba en un proceso peligroso, su magia y el ruhk la bendecían pero su condición de corrupción limitaba ese flujo natural.

El modo en el que tenían que nutrir a esta magi de energía ahora estaba bajo estricto vigilancia médica de parte de Yamuraiha y Aladdin. Las tres aún que pareciese increíble habían entrelazado una extraña convivencia gracias a la magia, las tres siempre tan entusiasmadas con todo lo que tenía que ver con magia.

Le era tan difícil el recordar eso, bellos momentos en esos casi dos años de convivencia. Ahora el rey, miraba de un lado a otro casi con desesperación, casi como deseando que todo fuese un mal sueño, se sentía como un león enjaulado con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Recordó a su madre, a su padre, recordó a los niños, a tantos niños que había visto en su vida y el sentimiento de perdida tan gigante ante la ausencia de una madre. No podía alejar a Judal de su niño pero al alejarlos a ambos de sufrir un ataque de estado por los propios ciudadanos, estarían desprotegidos, no podía confiar en nadie en la tarea tan temeraria de cuidarlos sabiendo como era la actitud desaliñada y casi psicópata de su compañera. Su compañera ¿en serio era así?

Ella había accedido a dejar sus convicciones pero no dijo hasta cuando, ¿en verdad quería al niño o solo lo tendría para tener una pieza más en su juego enfermizo? Dudaba con todo, aún que tenía tanto poder en el mundo y el destino siempre fue como leer una hoja de papel con un cuento infantil dibujado en el, ahora, no sabía que debería elegir pues aún que lo correcto estaba ante el era tan complicado el decidir que aria para proteger a esa pequeña familia que había formado en un parpadeo de la vida, en un descuido del destino, en una mala jugada de aquello que se burlaba de el en su mente.

Mañana seria la reunión con todos los generales y un consejo apartado del pueblo con dos partidos de oposición siendo estos la de la mayoría sabiendo que el tercer grupo era solo una pequeña fracción de jóvenes que no habían vivido hacia tantos años en Partevia aquella masacre. Estaba nervioso, estaba angustiado, estaba asustado por el resultado pero como todo así debía de ser para preservar la paz de este lugar que tanto había luchado por obtener aun así que su corazón muriera en el proceso. Tenia una conviccion y no la iba a perder de vista. Aun si se trataba de su hijo y la mujer que amaba, era inevitable que su corazón se sintiera tan inquieto.

Quizás, solo quizás, si le hubiera dejado ir cuando la oportunidad se dio, si ella hubiera vuelto al Imperio Kou, este destino tan doloroso no les estaría consumiendo pero, ya no podía verla como un enemigo peligro el cual era necesario neutralizar aun que el patente peligro siguiera vigente, solo podía ver a una mujer, a una niña, a esa pequeña que encontró en un oasis y casi hacia que lo mataran con su dulzura e ingenuidad fingidas.

 **Por favor, digan me lo que les parece, estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias. Saludos y Gracias por leer.**


	2. Seda Negra Primera Parte

**Seda negra**

 ** _Primera_** ** _Parte_**

4 años y 2 meses atrás. 

El rey se había fugado, en medio del viaje hacia una misión de reconocimiento en cubierto este había desaparecido. En realidad, la misión había acabado, había sido un éxito y ahora, habían parado en un remoto oasis, un lugar aun que pequeño bastante acogedor por la temporada de comercio.

Sinbad sabia que para esas horas de la noche Ja'far estaría echando fuego por la boca mucho peor que Drakon podría hacerlo jamás, pues, si, se había escapado ni mas ni menos que de su visir, el cual no le había dejado en paz hacia mucho tiempo con el tema del comportamiento y la bebida pero, una noche para si mismo no iba a causar mucho revuelo, estaba determinado a mantener un bajo perfil y regresar pocas horas antes del amanecer para seguir con el viaje de regreso a Sindria. Nadie sabia que habían salido de su reino y no había necesidad de levantar sospechas, iría a tomar un poco de vino, disfrutaría la noche y sus maravillas, igual que si fuese un hombre normal, después de tanto tiempo bajo el estrés de ser el líder de una nación necesitaba un momento para el mismo.

A pesar de que en un tiempo realmente anhelo el tener este reino que era su sueño, solo era un paso a lo que realmente deseaba, paz en el mundo, el rol que desempeñaba como soberano era agotador, llego a lo que parecía muy servilmente el bar de un hotel de paso, nada lujoso, nada llamativo, pero rebosante de gente. Había muchas personas y el ruido era casi ensordecedor, tantas voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo, era un mar de gente riendo y tomando, mujeres y hombres parecían tener una agradable noche. con un manto cubría su cabello y parte del rostro así como igual de sus ropas, no llevaba mas que el contenedor de Focalor con el, tantos arreglos terminarían por deslumbrar demasiado y eso era lo que deseaba evitar, pidió una jarra de vino para el llegando a la barra donde decidiría quedarse.

Pasadas ya las 3 de la madrugada, había disfrutado al final de la compañía de los integrantes de una gran caravana que iban camino a otro oasis mas grande, le habían invitado a unírseles pero tuvo que desistir mintiendo que iba en busca de alguien mas en dirección opuesta a donde ellos se dirigían.

El Rey de los siete mares se despidió de todos de manera animosa dispuesto a tomar un par de horas de sueño y seguir con el largo viaje de regreso a casa, sin embargo, paso algo que le fue imposible ignorar, una mujer, cayo en sus brazos y el le sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo, parecía que estaba al punto del desmayo, sus brazos la sujetaban por el tallo y ella con sus blancas manos se sujetaba de sus ropas para igual no caer, su rostro estaba oculto en su pecho y su cabello, profundamente negro le impedía el mirarle el rostro.

 _—_ _no estorbes—la mujer se incorporo dificultosamente_ _mientras decía esto, con la fuerza de sus manos se puso en equilibrio y tomo de su vestido blanco, este era extraño, había visto ese estilo de vestimenta antes aunque por la rapidez con la cual se puso en movimiento, no pude apreciarle correctamente, se dirigía precisamente de donde yo quería alejarme, el alcohol que fluía levemente por mi sangre había entorpecido el funcionamiento de mi cabeza, solo pude mirar una larga cabellera negra atada en una trenza_ _que llegaba justo a los tobillos y unos pies desnudos que no paraban de moverse intentando no pisar las telas ya manchadas de la falda clara._

 _Por un segundo le había visto el rostro mas no los ojos y por la voz, aunque nada amable, supe que era joven, ignore este suceso, pero, algo en mi me decía que debía seguir a esa muchacha, para correr así_ _y descalza debía tener un serio problema, quizás estaba huyendo de alguien o algo pero fue cuando todo se aclaro._

 _–_ _Detengan a esa ladrona– un hombre salió de una esquina alterando la noche calmada y fría, la joven como si de un mal karma se tratase con el faldón de su vestido volvió a tropezar esta vez sin mi para que le detuviera para no caer._

 _—_ _Yo no tome nada—chillo la mujer en voz demasiado aguda mientras buscaba el pararse. Sin poderlo evitar cuando lo note ya estaba a su lado y tome una de aquellas blancas manos las cuales ahora notaba eran tan suaves como los pétalos_ _de una flor. Estaba en cuclillas justo enfrente de ella y la mujer mantenía su cabeza gacha, temblando._

 _—_ _Déjame ayudarte—la muchacha me miro fijamente y en ese instante pude notar toda su belleza, ojos tan rojos como las frutas exóticas_ _y únicas_ _que solo Sindria_ _dotaba en épocas_ _de invierno, igual que las brillantes y burbujeantes semillas de la granada, piel hecha casi de porcelana fina, esa que se importaba desde los imperios de Oriente y unos labios suavemente maquillados con un tono rosa como el tono maduro de un melocotón, sobre aquellas granadas un velo de color púrpura apenas difuminado, estaba tan poco maquillada que su verdadera belleza podía verse sin dificultad._

 _Aquellos ojos rojos se llenaron de lagrimas y esta se lanzo a mis brazos, pude sentir el como las lagrimas mojaban mi ropa y con genuina pena acaricie los cabellos de la muchacha, era solo una niña ahora que le miraba bien y posiblemente no pasaba de los 15 años._

 _—_ _esa mujer intento robar en nuestra caravana— dijo alguien que venia acompañando al primer hombre._

 _—_ _Quizás es una espía de las bandas de ladrones—._  
 _—_ _Hay que atraparla, no puede salir de este lugar—._  
 _—_ _Si llega con las bandas estaremos perdidos, nos cortaran las rutas de salida—._  
 _—_ _Tienen que castigarla—._  
 _—_ _Llamen a los guardias—._  
 _—_ _Hay que castigarla nosotros—._

 _La muchacha cada vez temblaba mas en mis brazos y los ánimos_ _de las personas no hacia otra cosa que volverse cada vez mas violento, le tome de los hombros y le pare junto a mi, sin soltarla aun, ella paso sus delgados brazos por mi cintura dejando su peso sobre mi el cual era muy poco, era una joven muy delgada al parecer, mire a la muchedumbre de personas._

 _—_ _suficiente— levante la voz mas alto que el basto ruido de los murmullos desesperados y descontrolados por el alcohol. —han dicho que intento el robar mas no que fue lo que se termino llevando, si no tomo nada cual es el problema en que se retire, solo es una niña— la chica en respuesta a esto mostro apenas su rostro lleno de lagrimas, era una persona de una apariencia realmente tierna._

 _—_ _así los comienzan a entrenar los ladrones, juntan huérfanos_ _y niños pobres para incluirlos en sus tropas— grito un anciano líder_ _de alguna otra caravana, otra fuente potente de gritos en respuesta se escucho en forma de apoyo a lo que el viejo decía. —si le dejamos ir y resulta cierto que es una espía, sabrán de nuestras nuevas rutas comerciales y entonces no podremos regresar a este Oasis en busca de descanso hacia el camino a Quishan_ _—_ _como un movimiento involuntario mi mano derecha se coloco justo debajo de mi mentón, pensando en alguna solución viable a esto._

 _—_ _Entonces me la llevare conmigo— dije al final y un silencio se prolongo por unos segundos._

 _—_ _¿Quien eres tu y como podemos confiar en tu palabra?— de nuevo, aquel viejo, al cual parecía que todos le tenían confianza hablo —cubres tu rostro y no dices tu nombre ¿Que escondes bajo tu manto?— aquel hombre no era nadie que podría tomarse por tonto, era un hombre del desierto y estos eran uno de los hombres mas ávidos_ _pues el mar y el desierto_ _en cierto punto tenían algo en común: eran completamente impredecibles._

 _Tome el extremo del manto que cubría mi rostro, con lentitud le fui retirando y le deje solo para que pudieran ver mi cara por completo sin dejar de cubrir mis ropas, no podía revelar mi identidad y menos a estos comerciantes pues ellos iban de punto a punto y seguro que la historia podría propagarse de una manera inoportunamente rápida. Al parecer esto dejo a todos sorprendidos incluso al viejo pues quizás_ _esperaban una persona con alguna deformidad o alguna cosa desagradable pero solo atinaron a encontrarse con un hombre sano que sonreía_ _sin miedo ante tantas personas con posibles intenciones de hacerle daño._

 _—_ _solo soy un viajero de una tierra lejana que busca el regresar a casa— la respuesta volvió a sacar nuevos cuchicheos inconformes con esto, había dado muy poca información_ _pero era la necesaria para que todo saliera como debería_ _ir._

 _—_ _Es cierto, él paso la noche con nosotros, nos conto todo sobre su viaje y sus amigos que igual están en una posada cerca de las afueras de la ciudad— una de las personas con las que había bebido y me había despedido no hacia mucho tiempo salió entre la multitud seguido por todo el grupo que había conocido, esto tuvo un efecto grande en las personas del lugar y los comentarios comenzaron a ser variados entre desconfianza y vivas chispas de oportunidad para que la muchacha se pudiese redimir de sus actos._

 _La joven, ya se había calmado y se había separado de mi, me miraba con ojos muy abiertos como si en verdad estuviera sorprendida de verme en ese lugar, le guiñe un ojo para que mantuviera la calma un poco mas, ella bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, era una niña muy tierna, recupero la compostura y ahora se limito a ponerse atrás_ _de mi, como si buscara el ocultarse de la multitud que la asediaba._

 _—_ _Me dirijo a las islas del sur, a un lugar bastante lejos de aquí_ _donde ella podrá_ _encontrar el lugar donde pertenece, en mi viaje he visto muchas desgraciadas situaciones y ella es muy joven para verse envuelta en ellas, como un hombre que ha visto tanto sufrimiento me es imposible el dejar a esta muchacha aquí_ _para que su camino se desvíe de esa forma, por favor, dejen que ella vaya conmigo y les prometo, les doy mi palabra que ella jamás_ _volverá el intentar tomar algo que no es suyo— las personas me miraban con expresiones incrédulas, a algunas ya las había logrado convencer otras, como el viejo líder, aun no, no era tan ingenuo como para caer en algo tan simple como una promesa pero aun así mi mirada se mantenía firme ante esta decisión._

 _—_ _No podemos dejar que te la lleves así como así, aunque no haya tomado nada de la caravana que intento robar, aun así, en este oasis como en todos hay leyes que deben ser respetadas, ella debe ser enjuiciada y ahí entonces tu podrás_ _proponer lo que dices— aun que el hombre mayor me decía esto ahora miraba a un grupo que se acercaba lentamente, eran los guardias del oasis._

 _—_ _Entonces me gustaría pedir un favor en especial — todos me miraron de una manera incrédula_ _sin salirse de la duda que había plantado en el aire y aumentando la con el silencio que deje que se formara por escasos 4 segundos —que le dejen quedarse hasta la hora del juicio en una habitación en donde me estoy hospedando— el impacto hasta ese momento había sido enorme pues aun nadie me había interrumpido, quizás no entendían del todo mis palabras._

 _—_ _no creo que las celdas del calabozo de la ciudad sea un lugar apropiado para la señorita, tampoco creo que pueda escapar de la habitación de la posada pues apenas pudo correr en una calle donde casi no habían personas, así podre interrogarla para saber sus verdaderos motivos y poder exponerlos en la corte y así abogar correctamente a su favor— las personas se miraban entre si y los guardias hablan entre ellos, se les veía cansados y agobiados, seguramente se habían despertado apenas hace poco, era común que se durmieran ya para estas horas en la guardia despertándose por tanto alboroto, por el deber estaban ahí mas que por querer estarlo._

 _—_ _gracias— una dulce y baja voz llamo mi atención, era la joven, quien me sonreía de una manera extraña aun que me fue fácil_ _ignorar esto pues sus ojos no dejaban de mirar los míos_ _con tal intensidad que los efectos del alcohol parecían menores a comparación de la obstrucción de pensamientos que sentí con solo una mirada. —nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo y menos sin antes conocerme— una de sus manos se poso en mi mejilla, supuse el hecho de que se había puesto de puntillas para alcanzarme y con este movimiento, el cual, aun hoy me pregunto en que pensaba hacer, se escucho un sordo ruido metálico, justo como si muchas cosas se hubiesen caído al mismo tiempo._

 _La gente que no miraba pronto ahora lo hacia y yo, estaba confundido, el rostro calmado y dulce de la mujer se distorsiono a una mueca, apretaba los dientes y su mirada se veía aun fija en mi, ambos, miramos hacia el piso, donde, debajo de ella, una pequeña pila de artículos_ _de metal, algunos pocos de oro y algunas joyas, estaban acumuladas, una vasija salió rodando hacia los pies de la muchedumbre, mi mirada siguió esta y pronto, los rostros de confusión se transformaron_ _en rostros furia._

 _—_ _lo siento— se escucho un llanto, era de la niña a mi lado, tenia las manos cubriendo sus ojos y limpiándolos con las mangas de su blanco vestuario —no era mi intención arruinarlo, yo solo quiero volver a casa, por favor, ya no quiero seguir intentándole_ _robar a todas las personas en cada oasis, yo no sirvo para tus planes— la joven se tiro al piso de rodillas llorando y yo aun no salía del asombro, mire a mi alrededor buscando a quien le estaba diciendo esas cosas pero cerca no había nadie y tampoco nadie se metía a intervenir con eso._

 _—_ _maldito, estaba usando a una niña para robarnos—._  
 _—_ _iban a escapar justo cuando les dejaran en la posada—._  
 _—_ _es solo otro sucio ladrón—._  
 _—_ _nos ha mentido a todos—._  
 _—_ _El es el verdadero culpable—._  
 _—_ _atrápenlo—._

Sinbad era la persona mas confusa en ese sitio, ahora, los guardias no perdieron el tiempo y con sus lanzas acorralaron al par, eran 6 sujetos los que estaban ahí.

—entréguense— dijo uno mientras con la lanza intento amenazar al rey y al ver que este no tenía ninguna reacción, solo le miraba tan serio, el joven guardia intento el atacarle para demostrar que iba en serio pero, aquel hombre le esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo. Ante esto las demás igual intentaron el someterle pero como en el principio, cada ataque era esquivado.

Los ataques de los soldados del oasis eran débiles a comparación de la manera en la que tomo del extremo de una de las lanzas y con la fuerza del impulso del ataque contrario, el les mando a todos hacia la multitud, había estando considerando si debía o no desenvainar su espada, al final el no quería pelear, ni siquiera había tenido la intención de meterse en tal lio, y claro, al parecer era completamente innecesario, todos ahí eran personas comunes, esto, solo termino enfureciendo a la muchedumbre quienes, creyendo hacerlo mejor, le atacaron igual, pero, no importaba quien se pusiera enfrente de el, le era muy sencillo el desarmarle y luego mandarle de un golpe o una patada de vuelta a la gente, quienes, por el tenso ambiente había comenzado a pelear entre ellos quizás como resultado de la embriagues, el lugar se había salido de control y el era el foco principal para tal desorden.

—se esta escapando— por un segundo, el monarca miro hacia aquel grito y vio como un grupo de 5 hombres tenían rodeada a la muchacha de cabellos negros, ella lucia espantada, quizás había creado todo ese alboroto en un intento de escapar, sin embargo, justo cuando Sinbad se libraba de otra persona quien le quería atacar y se abrió paso para alcanzar a la de cabello oscuro con intención de ayudarla, uno de los hombres que rodeaba a la mujer justo ya iba a atacarla con un palo de madera pero, ella, con gracia y agilidad lo había esquivado con la expresión del rostro cambiado, siendo uno de fastidio, dejando que el golpe cayera justo en el rostro de otro de los sujetos que la acorralaban.

Los 4 hombres sobrantes intentaron el atraparla esta vez con las manos para inmovilizarla, sin embargo, ella salto al instante cuando todos estuvieron prontos a saltar para atraparla, aquel salto fue impresionante, tan poderoso y con tanta agilidad, no cualquier persona podría saltar tan alto y con tanta belleza, sumándole también la elegancia con la cual se movía. Esa muchacha no era alguien cualquiera y eso debió avistar desde el principio el monarca, aquella mujer seguramente pertenecía a la nobleza de algún reino de oriente. Su vestuario tan significativo y llamativo la delataban.

Las personas chocaron entre ellas y ella aterrizo sobre ellos, levanto el faldón de su falda y bajo de la montaña de personas, se agacho para tomar una bolsa llena de algunas cosas, la vista del rey seguía fija en ella, aun que tenia que mantener su concentración en la cantidad de gente que ahora quería atacarle, fue en ese instante donde ella, antes de doblar en la esquina, se volteo, mirándolo a el y sacando algo de su bolsa, era el contenedor de Focalor, ella sonreía justo como antes y ahora podía entender esa expresión en su rostro, se estaba burlando de el.

¿En que momento se lo había quitado? Lo mas posible era que cuando le había aceptado aquel abrazo, ahora se sentía bastante tonto, había caído en la trampa de aquella niña y no solo eso, había contribuido ciegamente para que este saliera maravillosamente bien.

Una explosión irrumpió entre todo el desorden, distrayendo a algunas personas, tomando esta distracción Sinbad retrocedió buscando salir de la muchedumbre mientras cubría su rostro, estaba seguro que esa explosión tenia algo que ver con sus subordinados, siendo de esa manera ellos podrían detener el disturbio, confiaba firmemente en ellos, así pues fue como intento el huir de la turba enfurecida que le quería matar, mas bien e intentando conservar su orgullo, fue en busca de aquella mujer y su espada, las personas se dieron cuenta de ello y un grupo se propuso a perseguirlo, el corrió en dirección donde supuso iría la bajita mujer de cabello negro, pocas esquinas le siguieron hasta que por un techo sobresaliente de una casa, seguramente como diseño para proteger del sol, trepo al techo de esta sosteniendo de la salida con una mano e impulsando de hacía arriba, sus perseguidores siguieron de largo pensando que había dado vuelta en la esquina, el, en su nueva posición intento el buscar a la joven la cual estaba no muy lejos de ahí aun luchando con las telas de su larga falda, ahora que lo notaba este era en verdad largo, también ahora razonaba que estaba descalza, ese vestido debía de llevar algún tipo de zapatos en conjunto con un tacón alto de por medio para que ella fuese mas alta pues todo lo demás en conjunto le quedaba justo a la medida.

Su trayectoria era muy predecible, iba a un expendio de caballos y camellos, quería salir lo antes posible del oasis pues este parecía haber entrado en guerra por el suceso pasado, Sinbad, aun con el rostro cubierto no pudo el evitar sonreír, había un camino mas corto que el que ella estaba tomando, la interceptaría y recuperaría su contenedor de metal. Sin embargo, las calles comenzaban a llenarse de gente por todo el ruido que había, la mañana estaba cercana, podía ver como el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color mas claro que el típico negro cubierto de estrellas, este se veía mas como un azul que poco a poco iba tomando un tono verdoso.

Decidió seguir por los techos hasta llegar a donde estaba el lugar donde debía estar ya la joven, esta, estaba teniendo dificultades subiendo a un caballo que había elegido, le miro como tuvo que levantar sus faldas hasta casi las rodillas para poder subir y eso que le había costado bastante, la maleta que llevaba no le tenia sujeto a nada, sin perder mas tiempo el rey bajo de los techos dispuesto a detenerla.

—quédate quieta— le ordeno a la joven, esta, le miro casi con incredulidad y sus rosados labios formaron una sonrisa altanera combinada con los esfuerzos de aguantar una risa, la mirada de aquella mujer ya no mostraban ternura ni miedo, eran retadores, profundos y decididos.

—¿Si no que?— se irguió sobre el caballo y sostuvo con una mano su bolsa con cosas y con otra las riendas del caballo, con esta posición y esa mirada ya estaba mas que confirmado lo que Sinbad había estado pensando momentos atrás, la joven pertenecía algún tipo de clase social alta en oriente. –¿vas a matarme? Debes estar decepcionado, aquellos que dijeron ser tus amigos al final te dieron la espalda y peor aun, te atacaron sin remordimiento– estas palabras fluían de aquella pequeña boca como si fuera el agua corriendo por el caudal de un río, sonaban tan naturales y frescas e iban con un tono de altanería que el rey de Sindria pocas veces había logrado escuchar.

—¿esa fue una libre confesión de que no te importaría morir si fuese en mis manos?— los pasos del hombre se dirigieron poco a poco a la mitad del camino, en un intento de obstruirle el paso, la opción numero uno era el intentar convencer a la joven de que le devolviera su espada y terminar el asunto de la manera más pacífica posible. La segunda sería el someter a la joven. Cosa que filtraba emociones encontradas pues ese tipo de encuentros con mujeres aparentemente indomables y poderosas no hacía más que subirle el ego a aquel hombre.

Sinbad cruzo los brazos mirando a los ojos de una manera profunda y sincera a la joven de larga cabellera, está levanto una ceja y su sonrisa se volvió algo genuina, esto parecía divertirla demasiado.

—¿ah? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿No se supone que eres como el caballero valiente salvando mujeres en apuros todo el tiempo?— su voz incluso había cambiado, se escuchaba un poco más ronca, posiblemente en un intento de parecer más agresiva lo cual solo le daba un tono un poco gracioso, aquella actitud no encajaba para nada en ese cuerpo.

—por supuesto, pero es claro que tu no quieres el que te ayuden, aun así, las calles ya están repletas de gente, no podrás salir del oasis aun que lo intentes—ella le miraba con repudio, sus ojos reflejaban un rencor natural en ellos y era algo que desconcertaba al monarca pues a pesar de no quererla dejar ir no había hecho nada malo hacia ella y es mas, el podría sacarla de ese lugar si es que le entregaba el contenedor de metal.

—¿Eso crees?— la joven miro hacia los lados, era verdad, las personas comenzaban a aparecer y ahora, los puestos aledaños estaban abriendo, el dueño del lugar pronto llegaría también —entonces solo tengo que deshacerme de los obstáculos— una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra justo cuando le daba la orden al caballo de avanzar, justo a la salida, la cual había estando bloqueando Sinbad con su cuerpo, el no se movió hasta que noto que ella no iba a parar y tampoco iba a hacer que el caballo le esquive, fue forzado a saltar hacia un lado para evitar ser arrollado por los cascos del caballo.

Escucho la risa de la joven alejarse, esta era extraña, helaba los huesos por la forma en que parecía en verdad divertirse mientras a su paso derribaba puestos y atropellaba personas, dejando todo un caos en las calles del oasis. Sin pensarlo demasiado el tomo a un camello, estos eran mas rápidos y con el, aun que fuese mas grande, podría salir por otro sitio menos transitado del mercado.

Se tubo que obligar el rodear la zona de comercio donde solo oía los gritos y el disturbio, esto le facilitaba el predecir hacia donde se dirigía aquella mujer sin embargo también a todos los ciudadanos y a la guardia del Oasis, su presencia no fue ignorada, los soldados buscaban la forma de acorralarle bloqueándole las calles que se dirigían a la salida del oasis y del mercado. Poco a poco iban logrando su cometido, si fuese igual a esa mujer ya les había traspasado sin importarle el matar a unos cuantos y lastimar al animal que montaba pero justo cuando llegaba a considerarlo como una buena idea los guardias fueron desplazados hacia un lado justo a donde el quería ir.

Las cuerdas rojas que los retenían fueron la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, los ojos dorados del monarca ya sabían donde buscar, en uno de los tejados mas altos, ahí estaba su visir, con el rostro cubierto por las sombras por el manto que le cubría solo el cabello, el vestía con su uniforme típico pues no lograba resaltar demasiado, demasiado si no fuese por que con un movimiento había inmovilizado a casi 8 personas.

Sinbad le indico una ruta con la mano señalando hacia donde iría, necesitaba que le liberara el camino como justo ahora.

—¡Sin!—sin embargo el hombre necesitaba una explicación de todo eso, era cierto que le busco las primeras dos horas de cuando ya no encontraron al rey en su habitación pero le dejo ir por esa noche y justamente es anoche que le descuidaba el lugar donde estaban estaba apunto de entrar en una pequeña guerra civil, era por eso que no le podían dejar libre completamente, este tipo de cosas siempre pasaban, lo extraordinario buscaba a lo extraordinario sea de una o de otra manera.

Aun así, cumplió con la orden que le había dado su rey despejándole el camino y desviando a los soldados, Pisti se había quedado en el lugar donde al principio habían querido atrapar a Sinbad junto con unos tigres que mantenían a ralla a las personas y Masrur se había quedado en el mercado intentando ayudar a sacar a algunas personas heridas de los escombros, los soldados no eran mas que jóvenes sin experiencia que no habían enfrentado algo similar a esto en toda su vida, no había necesidad real de enfrentarles.

Sinbad llegaba ya a la salida del oasis donde ya no quedaban guardias pues estos se habían quedado luchando con sus generales, no le costo mucho el ver a la joven, estaba ya había salido del oasis y le llevaba algo de ventaja, sin perder el tiempo se propuso el alcanzarla, como el ya sabia el caballo tenia unos pocos problemas con la arena inestable del desierto y contando que la muchacha no estaba siguiendo ninguna ruta, iba a la deriva hacia algún lugar solo escapando.

—¡Espera, no sabes hacia donde vas!—le grito con todas sus fuerzas a la pelinegra pero esta no le contesto ni cambio su ritmo, el rey no sabia si no le había escuchado o solo le había ignorado pero aun así necesitaba el alcanzarla.

—¡Alto!— alguien le gritaba ahora el, el monarca apenas volteo a ver y por pura suerte y gracias a sus increíbles reflejos logro esquivas una jabalina que iba justo en su dirección para atraparle, cambio de dirección para que el arma no le afectara ni a el ni a su transporte en el regreso de aquella arma. Pero para la joven adelante no fue igual, la jabalina le paso rozando haciendo que esta perdiera un poco el equilibrio y la bolsa que llevaba se le cayera.

—mierda— se le escucho gritar a la de ojos carmín pero no volvió por la bolsa, solo se aferro a intentar ir mas rápido para escapar.

—explícame que esta pasando— el Rey volvió a voltear a mirar quien le hablaba, era el joven que había salido entre la multitud a defenderle hacia solo unas horas atrás.

—estoy tan confundido como tu, me ha robado a mi también, creía que solo era una niña y solo pensé en ayudarla— el joven apenas le alcanzaba a pesar de igual ir en un camello.

—no tienes como probar eso— el chico se sentía engañado, era joven e ingenuo y eso lo volvía sensible hacia todo tipo de cosas que sucedieran a su alrededor, al parecer había visto una figura admirable en el rey y esta idea estaba en jaque por lo que había pasado justo ahora.

— si ella fuese solo alguien que estaba usando no estaría persiguiéndole a hora, le hubiera abandonado y buscado a otra persona mas eficiente —era un punto analítico frio y cruel pero era cierto y eso que decía era en parte cierto de su personalidad, si alguien era tan inútil para algo que el necesitaba le dejaba en un sitio donde no estorbara y no pudiese ser una cargar.

El joven le miraba aun saber si confiar en el o no pero la bolsa fue visible para el.

— mira, parece que se le cayo— el chico señalo en dirección de la bolsa y Sinbad sonrió por ese triunfo, esta vez dirigió hacia la bolsa con intención de reducir su velocidad cuando un grito femenino hizo que su corazón, por segunda vez en su vida, se pararse como si estuviese congelado, el grito de una mujer. un grito cargado de terror y dolor, hacia mucho tiempo un grito como ese significo casi el fin de su vida y los abrumadores recuerdos le evitaron el frenar su marcha.

Adelante de el una flor carnívora del desierto había surgido y tenia a la joven de cabello negro.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 **Gracias por leer. Será una historia larga así que espero que tengan paciencia con el transcurso pues será un poco lento.**


End file.
